Wish gone right
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: you know how at the end of the wish episode lilly and miley hug and it fades to black? well this is what happens after it fades to black. It turns into Liley femslash I decided to turn into a story instead of a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana**

That day that I made the wish that I was never myself, and I lost my family, and friends, and myself... I realized something... and it's not that I miss everyone, and not that it's that it's nice to be normal and down to earth. I missed Lilly. As soon as she started calling me trailer trash, and insulting me, and telling me to leave her alone, I just grabbed her and said look at me, really look at me, don't you see?

It took all of my energy not to kiss her... I almost did when I thought she realized it was me. I started breathing hard and saying yes repeatedly and she was doing almost the same thing and I thought for sure she was thinking the same thing as me, we leaned in and locked eyes and our facecs almost touched... then she pulled off my wig and put me in complete and total shock... I realized right then and there that I wanted to go home.

I wanted to tell Lilly that I realized that I loved her. I wanted to grab her and never let go of her, and tell her that I would never do another encore again if she told me not to. Heck I would even quit being Hannah all together. I would let her take off with Jesse in the Hannah wig like she suggested, and then when she came back she'd realize how much of a fake he is and she'd realize that she loves me too.

When I finally came back home, and angel was gone, and the wig finally came off. I was still in shock. Glad to be here, and gald that Lilly was still here as well. My Lilly was standing there next to me, asking what I wanted to wish for... _What could I possibly want more than anything else in the whole wide world Lilly? You. I want you, so bad... but If I told you, would I lose you? I already have you as the bestest friend ever so... maybe I'll hug you in a very more than friends way and see what you do_

I leaned in and lied. I said I loved my life exactly the way it was and I gave her a bon crushing hug. She hugged back, with just as much intensity as me. We hugged for what seemed like forever, I didn't want to let go, so I figured I'd see how long it would take her to let go first. She didn't budge. She took a deep breath and rubbed my back, with the tips of her fingers... she rubbed the tip of her nose against part of my ear. Her breath against my neck was adding to the heat that had already started to build on the back of it. She let out a noise, kind of like a half wimper, as I rubbed her side and my thumb accidentally touched the side of her breast. I swallowed hard... _I guess it's now or never..._

I relaxed a little bit and attempted to pull away just a bit so that we were still in our embrace but could still lock eyes wit heachother as I talked. Well that's what I wanted, but her ice blue eyes pierced mine, and I was almost at loss for words. "Lilly, I ..." I couldn't say it. She bit her lip, like she was contemplating something and waited for me to finish my sentance. She is such a cutie when she's impatient. "What is it Miles?" She asked me, for some reason she was quiet, almost whispering, and I'm pretty sure she sounded nervouse.

I couldn't answer her... How am I even supposed to word it? _Oh guess what, i made a wish that i was Hannah all the time and you made fun of me so much that it made me realise that I can't live without you? Oh and by the way let's make love right now on my balcony cause you look so hot, ... I think not. _

"Well how about I go first then? Because I need to say something too." She squeaked out and gripped my waist tighter, I just nodded thinking, _Oh god you better kiss me... _And I think she read my mind because she leaned in and her lips were so amazing, it was like in slow motion, I saw them getting closer and closer, and they finally touched mine, for the longest time too. I never wanted her to pull away, I wanted to just go and run inside and find some super glue so that I would have a garentee that she'd never leave me wanting more.

But ofcourse she did indeed break the kiss. She blushed and started to let go of me, but I refused to move except for copying what she did to me, and I gripped her side tighter, my fingers tracing back and forth lightly where her ribs are... "I was going to say something sort of like that.." I said quietly and she smiled goofily at me. "Oh really, what was it?" She asked and licked her lips and raised an eyebrow. "This." I breathed out and pulled her closer and caught her bottom lip between mine and then licked it and she opened her mouth.

Oh god did it feel good to have her tongue lightly touching mine. Just a little bit, because you know Lilly's personality, she likes to play games and tease people and man was she teasing me right now.Dodging mine and lightly touching the roof of my mouth with her tongue and it tickled,I had to break the kiss because how awkward would it be If I laughed in the position we were in? She put her forehead against mine and giggled the same time that I did.

Without words she grabbed my hand and led me into my room. I guess i didn't lie after all. I don't want my life to change, it couldn't get any better than this.

**Author's note: I don't know if this is any good, but this episode was on tonight and I had this idea out of nowhere when I saw Lilly calling her names and stuff so I ran to my computer to get it all down and ... yeah so I hope you liked my version of what happened after they hugged and it faded to balck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"Mmmm, Lilly, You know I love you right?" Miley asked the blonde who was currently ontop of her. They had been dating three months now. They held hands in public, hugged, and every once in a while they exchanged a kiss or two between classes, but other than that thye kept their relationship relatively private. It was none of anybody else's buissiness. Today, was thier three month anniversary. Hannah and Lola went out to eat, and then to a movie premier. Lola had always wanted to go to one, and the photographers had wanted her there too, seeing as she was becoming famouse for being at Hannah's side.

They were coming home for somthing and then they were going to go to Lilly's but ofcourse they forgot and lost track of time and that one little peck on the cheeck turned into a full on makeout and Lilly ended up on Miley on her bed. "Miley, ofcourse I do...I love you too." She smiled and got off of her and layed next to her. "Well... I was wondering, maybe, if you wanted Hannah could make this night special." She said almost as a question. Lilly sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Miley, Hannah already made this night special, what else could she do?" She asked wisely. Miley held up something that looked like a credit card and smiled.

"She might have gotten us a very expensive room, at a very expensive hotel,with ... how many beds? Oh that's right, One bed and she might even have gotten the aproval of my dad..." She said and then stood up grabbing Lilly's hand. They ran outsided to the limo and headed towards the hotel. They checked in and went up to their room. Miley locked the door and turned around to see Lilly pacing back and forth looking at everything as if she couldn't believe that they were actually there.

"Wow, this room is huge." She exclaimed as Miley came up behind her and put her chin on her shoulder. "Mmhmm." Miley hummed an agreement. "The bed is huge too, and the tv..." The rest of her observations were muffled by Miley's lips. She had turned Lilly around and kissed her, hoping she would get the point. "Woah there tiger, somones a bit excited." Lilly pushed Miley's shoulder and laughed as they broke the kiss. "I can't help it, you're here, you're beautiful, and you're all, mine. Nobody's here to interrupt us like they usually do. Can you blame me for being excited?" Miley asked but didn't wait for an answer.

She grabbed Lilly and led her to the bed kissing her the whole way, and her tongue seemed to be everywhere as she put her hand on Lilly's side and started to rub her gently." I love you Lilly, and..." She started, the made it so that she was on top of Lilly before continuing. "I want to show you that I mean it. I want you to feel it when I say it so that it's more than just words coming out of my mouth and going into your ears." Miley said as she sat up and started to take her shirt off.

Lilly grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Miley, I don't know if we should be doing this just yet."She said nervously. "Why shouldn't we? It's been three months, plus we've been best friend forever so we trust eachother right?" Miley asked. Lilly just frowned and thought for a second."Miley, I'm sorry but I'm not ready." She said quietly. "Why? Are you nervouse, I'm nervouse too, if that's why." She said quickly back at the blond. Lilly groaned in frustration. "Miley, I'm not ready, no matter when it is that I am, I know I'll be nervouse, but right now I just don't think that I should be doing that quite yet. We have alot of time ahead of us and I want to take advantage of it." Lilly explained. Miley frowned and got off of her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna change into my pajamas." She said quietly without looking at Lilly, who just sighed. "Okay I'll change out here. " She yelled after her. Miley came out a couple seconds after Lilly ahd finished changing and turned the tv on and got into bed. Lilly got in next to her, propped her head up on her elbow, and stared at her as she watched tv, pretending not to notice her girlfriend watching her. "Are you mad?" Lilly asked, breaking the silence. "No, I'm trying to watch this." She mumbled in response. "Well excuse me for thinking that I'm more important than the tv, please, by all means keep watching it." Lilly said, raising her voice slightly.

"Ugh! I just missed what he said now I don't know what's going on." Miley exclaimed. "Good, I guess you can tell me what your problem is, now that you don't need to pay attention to it anymore." Lilly said in an annoyed voice.She turned and made eye contact with her for the first time since she had left and went into the bathroom. "I don't have a problem, you do." Miley said slowly, then pulled the covers up like she was going to go to sleep. "Woah, slow down," Lilly began, stopping her from pulling the sheets up and snuggling in. "I don't have a problem, you're mad all of a sudden becasue I won't sleep with you, that's it isn't it. Is that the only reason you're dating me Miley?" Lilly yelled at her and asked her. "No, it isn't, I love you." Miley said quickly.

"Then why are you acting all angry, if you love me you'd wait." Lilly said softly, touching Miley's cheeck with her hand. "I know, I'm a terrible girlfriend for wanting to show you that I love you, forgive me for wanting to make you feel special." Miley said trying to make her guilty like she did when she made the comment about waching tv. "I already know that you do... And I told you, you can show me soon enough, when I'm ready Miles, please don't get angry over somehting like this. " Lilly pleaded. "Fine, I don't want to anymore anyways, let's go to bed. " Miley said rolling her eyes.

"Miley..." Lilly started to cry and Miley instantly sprang up and looked at her, fidgeting, wondering what to do. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll wait. I was just,... I don't know I've been moody I'm sorry I got mad, please don't cry, Lilly I love you." Miley hugged her and pat her back. Lilly sniffled and burried her head into Miley's chest. She heard a muffled, "I love you too." She kissed Lilly's cheeck and rubbed her arm. "I won't push you again, I'm sorry Lils, I really love you, and I' tired let's go to bed okay?" Miley suggested and Lilly shook her head and snuggled into Miley's embrace, with her head in her neck. She kissed it before saying goodnight and giving Miley goosebumps everywhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One week later**

They were supposed to spend the night and have a sleepover for movie night, but somehow they ended up tickling eachother, rolling around on Miley's bed, with Miley ontop, and Lilly laughing uncontrollably yelling stop. Finally she did and her face turned serious as she adjusted herself, stradling Lilly's waist. She stopped smiling and dipped her head to kiss Lilly, slowly and passionatley, as Lilly's hand found her neck and Miley's was rubbing her side. She fixed their position so that she was laying down on her instead of sitting and had Lilly's hands over her head as they kissed, and Miley's fingers intertwined with hers.

Lilly felt Miley squeeze her hand tighter as her tongue rubbed against hers back and forth. She groaned and moved slightly, her hips pressed into the other girls slightly more than before, and she stroked the side of Lilly's thumb with hers,She let go of her hands and started rubbing Lillys side again. As soon as she let go, Lilly's hand went right into her hair.Miley broke their kiss and started kissing her neck. The kisses were hot and wet and made both of them shiver all over. Miley's hand creeped into Lilly's shirt slowly.

Miley figured it was okay, so she lifted the shir t up slightly to see if the blond reacted and boy did she react. She slapped Miley's hand and sat up. "I can't believe you." She yelled as if apauled."What? I thought you'd be okay with it..." Miley said quietly, looking very flustered. "I already told you before, I can't." Lilly looked straight at her and she just looked down avoiding eye contact. "I'm gonna go out on the balcony and cool off before I do somthing." Miley mumbled and dissapeared. Lilly followed and watched as the brunette held onto the railing and looked at the stars.

Lilly came up behind her and held onto th railing as well, and put her chin on her shoulder. "I love you, you know that right?" She asked. Miley nodded and sniffled. "I know... I just wish you'd let me touch you every one in a while, and you'd let me show you that I love you..." She said quietly as a shooting star passed. Everything went fuzzy, she felt like she was going to faint, she closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them it took a few seconds for everything to focus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I dont own hannah montana**

_Miley nodded and sniffled. "I know... I just wish you'd let me touch you every one in a while, and you'd let me show you that I love you..." She said quietly as a shooting star passed. Everything went fuzzy, she felt like she was going to faint, she closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them it took a few seconds for everything to focus._

Lilly's hands slid from her sides to her waist, practically touching her butt. Miley shivered at the sudden bold move that she made and turned around to look at her without removing the blond's hands from the place they occupied. She put her forehead against Lilly's and put her hands around her neck. Lilly licked her lips and stared into Miley's eyes. She stepped forward, making their bodies in full contact and tilted her head to kiss her. She caught Miley's bottom lips between hers and licked. She bit it gently and pulled on it before letting go and probing her mouth with her tongue all over.

Miley gasped as she felt Lilly's hands on her butt, and she broke the kiss and backed up. "Lilly..." She started, but couldn't think of what to say.The slightly shorter one of the two just smiled goofily and followed Miley as she backed up and went into the bedroom again. She started pacing and then said she was going to change into her pajamas, but when she turned to go into the bathroom Lilly grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere without kissing me first." She said seductively.

"Uh... I'm not sure that's such a good idea right now. " Miley said quietly and then turned to leave again, but felt a tug at her arm. "Hey... I don't care if it's a bad idea, get over here and kiss me." She demanded. She gulped and leaned in to kiss her and it wasn't the innocent kiss that she was expecting from her precious Lilly. It was all openmouthed with heavy breathing and hot sweaty hands against her neck... and then it happened. Lilly grabbed Miley's hand it placed it on her breast as they were starting to makeout rather heavily.

Miley broke the kiss and looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. "Um... Lilly, I don't..." She was interrupted by Lilly smothering her in kisses and pushing her back until she fell on her bed. "Lilly..." She started again but couldn't finish her sentance, she was too overwhelmed by the feelings that she was getting by her girlfriend kissing her all over her neck and rubbing her inner thigh. "Ohhh, Lilly, stop we need to- Ahhh" She had bit Miley's neck while she was ignoring her. "We need to talk... seriously." She said in a strict tone, and tried to get Lilly to stop by pushing her shoulder but it didn't work.

Then she realized what had happend. The shooting star went by when she said those things to Lilly. She didn't mean it like that... now Lilly won't stop touching her. "Lilly, We need this to be special, stop." She stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes, you're special, I'm special, what more do we need?" She asked in a rude tone. "Well." Miley scoffed."First of all, I need to know that you love me and that's why you're doing it, that's why I tried earlier but you wouldn't let me, now all of a sudden it's all you care about."

Lilly raised an eyebrow, "Um, Miley, have you lost it or something? We did it last night... and a few days before that... and other times too, Did you hit your head?" Lilly felt her forehead and then Miley sat up on the edge of the bed rubbing her temples._ Ofcourse, just like my other wish... it made everything completely different_. Lilly started rubbing her back and then massaging her shoulders. Miley sat up a little bit straighter and moved her head back slightly. It felt so good to be touched like that by her of all people. _Would it be wrong if I did it with this Lilly?It isn't a different Lilly so it wouldn't be cheating would it? _

Miley groaned and felt two lips on her neck. Then on her shoulder. Then the tips of Lilly's fingers sliding her tanktop straps down slowly and brushing her collarbone as she turned around. She bit her lip and looked at Lilly, trying to decide what to do... "I love you." She told her. "I love you too." Lilly said laughing slightly at the same time and then leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

**Author's note: sorry it's short**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana**

**Miley's Pov**

_I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this... _I just keep thinking to myself as Lilly continues to smother me in rough kisses and grab me everywhere. _It doesn't even feel like her doing this ... _ I knew that it didn't feel right. I knew I couldn't go through with it, unless it was my Lilly. This was the wish Lilly, who was aparently reaching for my zipper.I stopped her and she looked at me confused.

"Lilly, I can't, I just can't do this without it being special. " I said quietly.Lilly rolled her eyes and made an annoyed sigh. "What's your problem tonight? You're usually all for it, heck sometimes you beg for it and now all of a sudden you're like, all pure ... you know. Why do you want it to be so special, did I forget something, it isn't our anniversay,new years, christmas. I just want you, what else do we need?" Lilly asked, putting her hand on Miley's thigh.

"I can't Lilly... I can't explain why because you'd think I'm crazy." She let out as she looked at the floor and the blonde softened her angry expression and started t rub her back like before. "Obviously somethings happening right now that you can't tell me, so why don't we just pretend that we already did it and go to bed. I can't think of anything else to do, except take a shower, but that wouldn't end very good, I'd probably tackle you or somehting if you took one with me. " She chuckled and sounded almost half- like the Lilly in my real world.

"Okay, thank you for being so understanding Lilly." I leaned in to kiss her on the cheeck like we usually do, and she looked disapointed. Oh my gosh, the girl in this wish world is like a Sexed up version of Lilly who always wants some. I sighed and kissed her on the lips before getting up to go to my closet to change. "Where are you going?" I heard my not really girlfriend ask me. "To go change in the Hannah closet why?" I thought it was obvious."Why? You always change out here... nothing I haven't seen before. " Lilly responded with a giggle and I gulped nervously.

I got my pajamas and set them on the edge of my bed, Lilly did the same, only on the other side. I pulled off my shirt. Then pants... and I had to I couldn't help, somehow I ended up glancing sideways to see Lilly's perfectly toned legs and pefect sized breasts . I've never seen her in JUST bra and underwear before...but I know I liked it. My eyes slid down her body as I pulled my pajama bottoms on. My eyes kept sliding and landed on her butt as she pulled her bottoms up past her amazing her hips.She looked beautiful... '

She turned around and smirked at me, fully dressed, whereas I had forgotten what we were doing and I just had my pajama pants and a bra on myself. I guess I zoned out . "Like what you see baby?" She asked me with a grin... the kind of the grin that looks like they know somthing you don't. "Y-yeah." I studdered and then realized what was happening and quickly broke out of my trance and decided I should put a shirt on. I grabbed it to lift over my head, but Lilly was faster, she grabbed my hands and helped me put it on.

It was weird, she's never been like this with me before, I felt funny as I felt her adjusting my shirt and pulling down onto my body. Befor she had pulled it completely down, her eyes scanned my stomach all over.Then I felt tingles all over as she adjusted it and started into my eyes. My arm somehow got wraped around her waist and hers around my neck. I don't remember getting into this position, but I like it.She kissed me on the lips... soft and romantic. I kissed her back, toying with her bttom lip.She groaned. How many times have we had this scenario flipped. It's usally her that teases me and gets me excited then turns me down, but tonight, I keep wanting more and then I say no, becasue it isn't really her.

I made it so that my lips were practicallly touching her earlobe and whispered while I rubbed her arms. "Just please be gentle." I kissed her neck and she moaned and pulled back. She asked if I was sure and it was weird, as if the mean wish world Lilly was gone. She kind of acted Like my Lilly but I could still tell it wasn't her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana**

She was fumbling with my zipper and I couldn't help but giggle. This is exactly how my real Lilly would be. All fumbling and nervous.Maybe in this world I've never told her to be carefull before so she's finally taking me seriously. She clears her throat and starts to unbutton my shirt instead of just ripping it off over my head. She doesn't dare make eye contacts with me as she undoes the buttons.

When she's finished, I threw my shirt on the floor and she took off her shirt slowly. Her eyes scanned mine once she dropped her shirt next to mine. "What's changed Mile's?" She asked, without doing anything else to me. "What do you mean?" I think she was starting to figure out that it wasn't me. "We never do this. We don't connect like this, we only say I love you when we want something, You're always rough and controlling and most of the time tell me I'm not controlling and tough enough. Why all of a sudden just change?" She asked me as if she had prepared the question ahead of time.

"I can't explain..." I wondered if I should or not. "Please." She put her hand on my arm, as if begging me. "I.. well I'm not from here. I made a wish." I started and then explained everything to her, hoping she'd believe me. Knowing she probably wouldn't. I almost cried when I realized that her and I were about to do this. I'm glad she stopped and asked me because I wouldn't be able to hold the guilt. I can only do this with my Lilly. After I explained everything to her, she explained everything to me about the wish version of me. She's not very nice. I don't know what Wish Lilly sees in her. Sometimes I on't know what the real Lilly sees in me either.

She told me she loves her though. She said that she's always wanted her to be the way that I was tonight. I felt like I made a new bestfriend, yet at the same time I want to go home. "I hope that if I go home, and she comes back, you'll talk to her." I said as I headed to the balcony. "Maybe I will. I've just been scared.What if she doesn't really love me?" She asked. "I'm sure she does." I answered, looking at the sky. "I wish there was some way that we could both get what we wanted, to go home and have somebody that we love, love us back." I whispered. She just nodded and then smirked. "Hey look."

She pointed at the sky. Ofcourse there was a shooting star. That's almost impossible, how many shooting stars can happen in one night? I smiled and waited. Everything went black. Then I opened my eyes and things came into focus once again. Lilly was still holding me from behind. I relaxed into her arms. I was so glad to have My Lilly back.

"Lilly?" I spoke throught the silence. "Yeah?" She asked. "I love you." I said, then turned around and kissed her. I kissed with so much passion that I didn't even know I had in me. "Wow, Miles, you act like you missed me during you're little daydream that you had out there. " She laughed as she spoke. "Oh, believe me I did." I said and then grabbed her hand and led her inside. "Why don't we go to bed?" I asked and she nodded.

We got into our pajamas and we both scooted into my bed next to eachother. I turned the tv on and I could feel her staring at me as I set the remote on my bedstand. I turned to look at her and she kissed me. When she broke the kiss, she looked as if she were about to cry. She sat up and bit her lip, and then started to lift her shirt. I feel like such a jerk now. "No,no, no, Lilly stop." I said fast as possible and grabbed her wrist.

"But Miley, I don't want you to have to wait, you're obviously ready." She said quietly. "So? You're obviously not. I'm done being a jerk about it. I'm going to wait untill you're ready Lils." I told her as I put a hand on her soulder and locked eyes with her."Are you sure?" She asked. "Lilly... the reason why I wanted to do this is to show you I lvoe you and if I really love you, I'll wait untill you're ready, which I plan on doing. Don't do it just for me." I answered. She didn't say anything back, she justy layed her head on my chest and we fell asleep there, on my bed. In love with eachother.


End file.
